The present invention relates to systems and methods for detecting an entrapment event in a pool or spa pump system. An entrapment event occurs when an object covers at least a portion of the input to the pump system such as a drain in a pool. Entrapment events are monitored to detect potentially dangerous conditions where a person or animal may be trapped underneath the water in the pool or spa due to the suction of the drain. Pump systems also detect entrapment events to ensure that an obstruction does not negatively impact operation of the pump system.